Broken Dreams
by NatyEscribe
Summary: "Porque los sueños rotos y abandonados aun se pueden cumplir." Universo alterno. AlfredxArthur principalmente. Varias parejas. Personajes inventados.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueeeeno, empezemos esta histo nueva, donde Arthur es mi protagonista junto con su hermanita Anny que es de mi propiedad, los demas son de hetalia y blah blah blah, wiiii~.  
>Lamento decir que en este cap no saldra Alfred, pero ¡No se preocupen! saldra en el proximo, lo prometo, jeje. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>My mama told me when I was young  Cuando era niña mi mamá me dijo_**  
><strong><em>We are all born superstars  Que todos nacimos superestrellas_**  
><strong><em>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  Me rizó el cabello y me puso lápiz labial_**  
><strong><em>In the glass of her boudoir  En el cristal de su tocador_**  
><strong><em>There's nothin wrong with lovin who you areNo hay nada de malo en amarte así como eres_**  
><strong><em>She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"  Me dijo: "Porque él te hizo perfecto, cariño"_**  
><strong><em>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  "Así que levanta la cabeza y llegarás lejos_**  
><strong><em>Listen to me when I say"  Escúchame cuando te hablo"_**  
><strong><em>I'm beautiful in my way  Soy hermosa a mi manera_**  
><strong><em>'Cause god makes no mistakes  Porque Dios no comete errores_**  
><strong><em>I'm on the right track baby  Estoy en el camino correcto_**  
><strong><em>I was born this way  Naci de esta manera_**

* * *

><p>La niña de 12 años de cabello rizado color chocolate, de ojos verdes esmeraldas se estaba esmerando en hacer bien ese paso que le costaba por su pierna metálica. Tenía que enorgullecer a su hermano y a su madre que se habían esforzado por ella.<br>La música fue apagada y ella volteo.

-Hora de cenar Annastacia-  
>-¡Pero hermano! Debo practicar mucho para que me acepten en grandes escuelas de baile y canto- Dijo Anny inflando sus mejillas y mirando a su hermano mayor<br>-Nada de quejas, vamos a cenar, después te metes a la bañera y a dormir- dijo el chico rubio de cejas pobladas y ojos esmeraldas, de cabello liso y alborotado, sonriéndole a la pequeña.  
>-Esta bien Ma Arthur- Dijo resignada la niña<p>

Arthur y Annastacia Kirkland vivían en Londres, Inglaterra. En un apartamento rentado, cerca del gran reloj Big Ben y del Ojo de Gato. Su vida no era de oro, pero al menos eran felices ellos dos desde aquel incidente, en el cual él ingles se prometió a el mismo proteger y cuidar de su media hermana, Anny.  
>Todo sucedió un dia después de regresar de preparatoria a sus 15 años. Su madre había escapado con otro hombre hace 2 años, dejándole con sus hermanos y su padre, quienes odiaba por haber quemado y desaparecido casi todo recuerdo de su progenitora que, a pesar de haber escapado tenía sus razones, esa casa con esos hombres era un infierno, nadie podría en su sano juicio no haber pensado en escapar: Y él se preparaba para hacerlo.<br>Fue cuando ese día tormentoso y lluvioso, aquel hombre vestido de policía se acerco a la entrada con una niña de apenas 2 años de edad quien temblaba y lloraba por su madre. El hombre le explico que era hija de su madre y de aquel hombre con quien se escapo; que ellos habían muerto en un accidente. Solo había quedado Annastacia, su hija.  
>En el testamento no había sido dos nombres a quien dirigía el dinero: Arthur y Anny.<p>

Eso fue suficiente para que su padre estallara y le cayera golpes al chico rubio de ojos esmeraldas, quien trataba de proteger a su media hermana de aquella terrible violencia que presenciaba sus ojos y solo aumentaba los gritos pidiéndole a su madre que apareciera y detuviera todo eso. Sus hermanos se llevaron a la pequeña de allí y la encerraron en un cuarto para que no los oyera los vecinos, regresando con su padre solo para ver que estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras el chico de cejas pobladas lloraba en silencio mientras la sangre salía de su boca.

Decidido: con su dinero escaparía esa noche con la niña de cabello rizado.

No estuvo seguro como logro pasar por el pasillo sin despertar a sus hermanos, o como su padre que veía la televisión a altas horas de la noche, pero con un bajo volumen no se había fijado en que la niña había dejado de llorar; se sentía invisible o un espía muy ágil, pero sabía que solo era un chico prófugo de 15 años que había secuestrado (salvado) a su hermanita de aquella familia aterradora, de la cual no formaría mas, pues se cambiaria el nombre y el de su hermanita a Kirkland en Londres, y le habrían aceptado el cambio ya que tenían la información de donde venia ese chico, y el hombre que debería ser responsable había sido todo un problema en la justicia.

Así había pasado 10 años desde ese momento y la pequeña (ya no tanto) seguía viviendo con su hermano mayor, que le decía Ma Arthur de cariño, pues sentía que era su hermano y a la vez su madre, que tuvo que renunciar a sus sueños y estudios por ella solo para que tuviera un hogar, estudios, comida, ropa linda y si pudiera cumplir sus sueños. Por eso se esforzaba mucho, a pesar que al nacer su pierna derecha no se había formado bien y tuvieran que amputársela (desde la rodilla hacia abajo era de metal) , daba lo mejor de sí para llamar la atención en concursos de baile, en la escuela, en todos los lugares que ella conociera y que hubiera público, bailaba y cantaba.  
>Arthur se había esforzado también, trabaja lo mejor que podía en un trabajo que ODIABA con todo su ser. Acomodar papeles en una oficina aburrida. Nunca quiso eso, pero pagaban lo suficiente para todo lo que necesitaba su hermana, desde cambios de piernas metales, operaciones caras, hasta las clases de ballet, estilo libre, tango, y esas clases, hasta las clases de canto de ópera, profesional y todo lo que su pequeña hermana quisiera para lograr su sueño. Ella valía mil veces más que él, eso sentía.<p>

-Ma Arthur…Sigo insistiendo es que deberías meterte a clases de cocina- Dijo la pequeña intentando terminar lo que su hermano había hecho de comer…Si es que a eso se le podía llamar comida.  
>-Cállate y termina tus scones, mira que me cuesta mucho hacerlos- Dijo refunfuñando<br>-¡Mi hermano me quiere matar de hambre!- Lloriqueo la niña  
>-¡Esta bien! Cuando nos vayamos de aquí, intentare meterme a clases de cocina- Reconoció el chico, resignándose, no podía decirle que no a su Anny.<p>

-…¿Nos vamos de aquí?- dijo Annastacia, mirándole.

El chico sonrió y le extendió una carta proveniente de Estados Unidos, de una escuela especializada en artes, como pintura, teatro, baile, canto…  
>La chica empezó a llorar de la emoción, tomo cuidadosamente la carta y se fijo que estaba abierta.<p>

-No pude contenerme y tuve que abrirla primero- Dijo sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento en la voz.  
>- Te meterán a la cárcel por esto– Sonrió mientras sacaba el sobre.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Se le informa a la siguiente alumna de nombre <em>_Annastacia Kirkland__ que ha obtenido una de las 5 becas para estudiantes del extranjero a la escuela de artes Estaunidense._

_Esta beca cubrirá sus gastos en todo lo que se reasigna a las clases que usted elija en esta academia. Mas los costos del hogar serán apartados, los primeros 3 meses se le ayudara con la mensualidad, pero a partir de ese tiempo, usted con su familiar/res deberá aprender el signo de la responsabilidad. Esperemos con gran agrado tenerla en nuestra enseñanza. Firman:  
><em>_Roderich Edelstein _  
><em>Feliks Lukasiewicz<em>

* * *

><p>La niña abrazo al rubio con fuerza, llorando en su pecho de felicidad mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura. La chica solo repetía "Gracias hermano" una y otra vez hasta que se quedo dormida en su regazo, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Arthur le susurro en el oído "Estoy orgulloso de ti mi pequeña Anny" para después cargarla hasta su habitación y arroparla del frio de esa noche, que a pesar de todo, Londres estuviera felicitando a la niña otorgándole una noche despejada para que los enamorados disfrutaran juntos su compañía y la gente que tuviera un motivo para celebrar lo hiciera con aun más ganas que antes.<br>El ejemplar de hermano mayor (seeh un hermano mayor excelente) dejo a su media hermana en los brazos de Morfeo mientras empezaba a estudiar.

Su sueño siempre fue estudiar literatura y llegar a ser un gran profesor de este tema reconocido por sus grandes enseñanzas y su poca paciencia con sus estudiantes. Un simple sueño que no podría cumplirse.

-Me alegro mucho por ti hermanita –Decía mientras limpiaba una lagrima que se había escapado al leer "Romeo y Julieta" de Shakespeare una vez más; el final siempre le conmovía de una forma tan grande que no podía evitar sollozar.

El día llego, Arthur le aviso a la persona del alquiler que se irían y a su trabajo. Elisaveta, su querida amiga le abrazo con fuerza, llorando diciendo que le extrañaría mucho y que nada sería igual sin él; intento calmarla como podía, pero las lagrimas de la chica de cabello sedoso lloraba desconsolada en su hombro.  
>Su jefe que estaba al tanto de todo, le abrazo con fuerza mientras ambos sonreían porque odiaban ese trabajo con su alma y a la vez solo pensaban en sus hermanas que necesitaban ayuda, solo por eso podrían trabajar en la mina y fingirían que era el mejor trabajo por sus queridas niñas.<p>

-Gracias por todo Vash…Dile a Lil que Anny la extrañara mucho, claro que cuando quieran visitarnos tendrán las puertas abiertas- Sonrió el ingles

-Igualmente Arthur, viejo decrepito, intenta animarte allá y sigue siendo el mismo refunfuñado que ahora porque si te visito y veo que has cambiado…Créeme que tendremos algunos problemas y sacare mi pistola de reserva-

Rieron con fuerza y siguió despidiéndose de sus compañeros.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Anny saltaba de un lado a otro moviendo sus rizos como si danzaran con aquella emoción que deslumbraba la sonrisa de la niña. Arthur tenía solamente 2 maletas grandes y una extra pequeña con algunas cosas de su casa. Lo demás lo habían vendido para poder pagar la casa donde vivirían y los boletos de avión se los había dado la academia. Estaba asombrado por la ayudaba que les brindaba aquella escuela de artes, tenía 3 meses en conseguir un buen trabajo y Vash le había hecho una buena recomendación para cualquier trabajo allá. Al pasar por todo el equipo de seguridad y esperar media hora más, abordaron el avión que los conduciría a US

-¡Hermano, mira, vamos a despegar ya!- Chillo la inglesa

-Lo sé, lo sé, pronto llegaremos allá, en unas…-Observo su reloj un momento- 6 horas sin contratiempos, a menos que el avión se caiga y tengamos que nadar unas 4 horas más en el frio mar del…-

-¡No digas esas cosas!-Volvió a chillar Annastacia, asustada y abrazando el brazo de su hermano mayor

Rio por lo bajo y saco una antología de poesía pequeña del gran escritor (Uno de los mejores, recalco, ¡Es mi favorito!) Edgar Allan Poe, leyendo "El cuervo" en voz alta para que su hermana pudiera apreciar un poco la lectura y no se aburriera tan pronto en el vuelo, ya que en las 2 horas que faltaba para las 10 ella caería rendida en su sueño profundo y el estudiaría un rato literatura, preparándose para un nuevo comienzo.

Junto a su adorada hermana…

…Aun que el destino tenía un plan diferente del que él pensaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y que tal? ¿Como les quedo el ojo de que Arthur sea el hermano deseado de todos? Por mi parte, Arthi seria el protagonista de Hetalia~<em>**  
><strong><em>El caso es que es mi primera historia de ellos dos, espero les guste.<em>**  
><strong><em>Seguiré con mi otra historia próximamente también, pero no me culpen...Tengo la mente llena de ideas~ <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AL FIN PUDE HACER EL CAP 2 DESPUÉS DE TANTO ESTRÉS CON EL COLEGIO! AHHHHHHH! ufff pude descargar todo mi amor yaoi en este cap (?) bueno, bueno, buenas noticias...ALFRED APARECE *cree oír gritos fangirls de algún lugar lejano en la tierra, tal vez en marte (?)* bueno, ya les dejo con el capitulo~  
><em>****_Por cierto, amo esta canción, al menos el principio y el final. Si alguien desea mi msn, con gusto se lo daré, por eso debe dejarme un...comentario...Aun no me aprendo como se dice eso en ingles! lo siento!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You can spend your whole life buildin' Puedes pasar toda tu vida construyendo**__**  
><strong>__**Somethin' from nothin'/ Algo de la nada**__**  
><strong>__**One storm can come and blow it all away/ Una tormenta puede venir y llevárselo todo**__**  
><strong>__**Build it anyway/ Construyelo de todas maneras**__**  
><strong>__**You can chase a dream/ Puedes seguir un sueño**__**  
><strong>__**That seems so out of reach/ Que parece tan lejos de alcanzar**__**  
><strong>__**And you know it might not ever come your way/Y sabes que podría no volverse realidad**__**  
><strong>__**Dream it anyway / Suéñalo de todas maneras**_

* * *

><p>Comenzar desde cero era difícil, apenas tenían una cama inflable por el momento que había traído él en una de las maletas junto algunas sabanas y almohadas. Anny dormía sobre las piernas de Arthur mientras el acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura mientras leía las reglas de la academia de su hermana menor; no le gustaba el hecho de que su hermanita tuviera que llevar falda, no por la pierna metálica (incluso a veces se le olvidaba que su hermana la necesitaba) sino por los pervertidos pedófilos que podría haber alrededor del lugar de enseñanza. Suspiro. No podría hacer mucho al respecto sobre eso así que le dio vuelta a la página para ver los horarios y clases que tendría su niña pequeña. Como si hubiera podido leer su pensamiento, Annastacia se acomodo un poco más en las piernas de su hermano mayor que utilizaba como almohada en la cama inflable, se notaba que estaba un poco incomoda, pero pronto tendría su propia alcoba adornada y pintada a su gusto…Claro, cuando tuviera el dinero suficiente y un trabajo estable.<p>

Tomo el periódico, con un bolígrafo azul marcaba los que seguro odiaría, pero pagarían bien y con el bolígrafo rojo marcaria los interesantes. Que era nada por el momento.  
>Hasta que sus ojos que desorbitaban por aquel lugar cayeron en un anuncio que hizo que su corazón se encogiera y latiera con cuidado, como si se alteraba demasiado, moriría por la emoción.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Se busca profesor de Literatura para la Universidad (No pondré algún nombre de universidad porque realmente quisiera dejarlo en incognito.)Buen pago. Horarios de 8:30 de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde. Requiere recursos literarios avanzados. Haga cita para obtener el trabajo.<em>

_Preguntas llame al siguiente número…_

* * *

><p>Si no fuera porque no tenía teléfono en ese momento ya habría llamado y preguntado por el trabajo, lo repaso con rojo y siguió mirando el anuncio un momento más. "Que idiota soy" se dijo para si mismo mientras suspiraba, nunca conseguiría el trabajo. No tenia estudios en universidad, ni siquiera se había podido graduar de preparatoria. No lo escogería, "¿Por qué habrían de escogerme a mí con tantos profesores con grandes estudios que seguramente ya deberían estar llamando porque ellos si tienen un maldito teléfono?"<p>

-¿Ma Arthur? –  
>-Dime Anny-Dijo bajando la mirada y sonriéndole<br>-Tuve una pesadilla –Tenía los ojos húmedos.  
>-¿El mismo sueño donde eres comida por un gran lagarto?-Sonó preocupado, ese sueño la había estado perturbando desde pequeña. Tenía fobia a los reptiles grandes.<br>-Nu, este era diferente…Soñé que me quedaba sola- Tenia la voz quebrada y hablaba en susurros

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, observando a su hermanita pequeña como temblaba de tal posibilidad. No, no le ocurriría ella, no a su Annastacia. No dejaría que viviera la soledad que el vivió todo ese tiempo en aquella casa cuando su madre se marcho.  
>La abrazo con fuerza en sus brazos.<p>

-Mi pequeña Anny, no deberías soñar tal cosa…Sabes que nunca estarás sola, siempre me tendrás a mí a tu lado, aun que te fastidie y odies mi comida –Sonrió irónicamente  
>-Tienes razón…Creo que viviremos de comida rápida- Rio con dulzura mientras se volvía a dormir en sus piernas, agotada aun.<p>

-Dulces sueños pequeña…-Volvió a mirar el periódico-…Creo que…podría intentarlo…-

~~~~~~~~~~1 Semana después ~~~~~~~~

Habia pasado una semana desde su llegada y Arthur estaba estresado con los papeles de inscripción de su media hermana. Nadie le había dicho que necesitaría tantas cosas (Demasiado costosas para sus ahorros) para sus estudios, sabia suficientemente bien que necesitaría colores, cuadernos, lápiz, borra y sacapuntas, pero no pensé que necesitaria zapatillas de ballet profesional especiales para la niña, zapatos de tango, de tap, botas, tacones, vestidos, tutus, pantalones, disfraces, artefactos para teatro, CDs con pistas de karaoke, ipod con la preferencia musical de la niña, partituras de enseñanza para piano y cello, una pequeña cámara, camisas de un color para cada día de la semana…

-¡Pero qué mierda es esta estupidez! ¡¿Para qué carajos quieren una camisa de colores diferentes para cada semana?-  
>-Hermano, harías lloras a la reina de Inglaterra con ese vocabulario poco caballeroso -Dijo burlonamente la niña, aunque ella también estaba impresionada por la cantidad de cosas que le pedían. Le dolería la espalda al final del día.<br>- ¡¿No se supone que la escuela te daría una maldita beca para tus estudios?  
>-Eso no significa que pagarían todo esto, agradece que nos dieron una hoja con los objetos a buen precio y a la vez con gran calidad -Dijo mientras sostenía una hoja con recomendaciones de productos a tan buen precio que ambos se había sorprendido un poco- Y ni incluso las más caras cosas que compráramos alcanzarían para 2 años en esta academia…Así de cara e importante es-<p>

Suspiro, no podría solo con sus ahorros. Necesitaba un trabajo urgentemente o su hermana tendría todas las cosas incompletas y el no se perdonaría que tuviera una media educación por todo lo que se había esforzado en conseguir esa beca. Iría mañana a primera hora después de dejarla en su escuela el primer día de clases; los profesores le perdonarían que no tuviera algunas cosas completas (O casi nada de la lista) pues era su primera semana y no les exigirían mucho a los niños. Al menos no a los de la beca.

-Hermano…-Arthur se volteo y se quedo estatico al ver que Anny sostenía justo la parte en rojo donde estaba en la búsqueda de empleos- Es la primera vez que hacer un circulo en un trabajo con el rojo…-  
>-Pues, solo me llamo un poco la atención-Quiso quitarle importancia, pero Annastacia sabia el sueño de su hermano.<p>

-¿Por qué sigues aquí y no has ido a pedir el trabajo? –Dijo con cierto tono de enojo- ¡Vete de aquí y consigue ese trabajo ahora mismo!-Chillo

-Hermanita…Son las 8 de la noche de un domingo, no hay nadie a esta hora-  
>-… ¡Mañana después de dejarme en clases te vas corriendo a por ese puesto!-Grito de alegría Anny<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred suspiraba en su cama con libros de literatura e historia. Odiaba esas materias, pero si no las estudiaba, suspendería el semestre y no podría graduarse en lo que mas le gustaba. Derecho: Quería ser el fiscal (Mas bien el héroe) que defendiera a los débiles y metiera preso a los malos, como en las historietas. Ya sabía que él no tenía súper poderes así que se limitaría a eso, descubriendo lo mucho que le gustaba esta carrera, pero tenía un problema llamado: Compañeros de clase molestos.<br>Gracias a ellos, 5 profesores de literatura habían renunciado en apenas dos meses. ¡Dos meses! Gruño con fuerza mientras tiraba los libros al suelo y miraba el techo. Estaba harto y cansado de los mismos chistes para que se quedaran sin profesor de literatura; incluso su profesor de ayuda les había amenazado que si no se comportaban con el próximo profesor, no podríamos graduarnos. Y un héroe tiene que graduarse sin repetir.

-Por favor…No sé si existes, pero ayúdame… ¡Ayúdame Superman!-

-Alfred, deja de decir tonterías –Suspiro su hermano Matthew que lo estaba mirando desde hace rato.  
>-¡Por la velocidad de Flash! –Grito mientras caía al suelo del susto- No hagas eso Matt…Un día de estos me mataras de un susto<p>

-Lo siento –susurro de nuevo arrepentido- Solo quería avisarte que la cena esta lista…Y que debes llamar a papá y mamá, quiere saber cómo vas con tus "queridos" compañeros  
>-Ambos sabemos cómo van ellos-Suspiro- Ojala hubieran mas profesores como los de historia, con una paciencia infinita…O como mi profesora de primaria de español, daba tanto miedo, que nadie se atrevía incluso a pasarse papelitos con algún mensaje.<br>- Ella sí que daba miedo…Bueno, ve el lado positivo, si repiten, estaremos juntos el año que viene –Sonrió tímidamente  
>-No es por sonar grosero, pero no quiero repetir año, I'm a HERO!- Grito lleno de emoción- Ya verás que aprobare cueste lo que cueste.-Abrazo a su hermano rodeándole por el hombro y riéndose a carcajadas<br>-Lo sé hermano, lo sé-Estaba acostumbrado a esas carcajadas.

Era lo único que los animaba a sus padres y a él cuando su hermana falleció en aquel trágico accidente. Nunca podría olvidar que él y Alfred fueron uno de los mas afectados. El tuvo que perder un año escolar y dejar que su gemelo mayor avanzara sin el.  
>Pero ya se habían recuperado, y solo recordaban a su querida Mayya 1* la mayor de ambos como una chica alegre y siempre dispuesta a cuidarles.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur había decidido llegar a las 7 30 a.m. para calmar sus nervios y su hermana estuviera lo más temprano posible para que le enseñaran el lugar. Traía un curriculum no muy escaso a pesar de haber terminado antes de tiempo. También traía una lista con todos los libros de educación y literatura que había leído en el transcurso del tiempo.<br>Nunca en su vida había sentido tantos nervios y pensaba que nada mas en el mundo podría hacer que su tensión aumentara. Se equivocaba.  
>Justo atravesando el campo donde generalmente los universitarios se reunían a estudiar en su tiempo libre en las mañanas, estaba Alfred cantando con fuerza "Hells Bells" de ACDC 2*, demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta que se dirigía hacia aquel chico que ocultaba sus ojos detrás de lentes negros 3*. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la colisión y papeles, y libros con cuadernos cayeron al suelo, junto con los lentes de Arthur, quien estaba recogiendo las cosas rápidamente.<p>

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo Alfred que se quitaba los audífonos mientras recogía sus cosas y las del ingles.

-Maldito Git -Gruño el rubio de tez más clara que la del chico alto.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Alfred con un poco de resentimiento por la ofensa y Arthur aun enojado porque aquel chico chocara contra el. No pudieron evitar lo inevitable. Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos observando los ojos de cada uno. Mientras uno veía el mar y el cielo en el otro que parecía que sus ojos gritaran libertad y sentimiento; el más alto veía un gran campo y hermosas esmeraldas que solo brillaban como grandes estrellas.

-…Debo irme –Se coloco los lentes negros de nuevo y salió con todas sus hojas desordenadas. "Mierda, mierda y mas mierda" se decía así mismo cuando noto que su corazón que ya estaba rápido antes, se aceleraba como un caballo corriendo a toda velocidad por solo ver aquellos hermosos ojos cielos.  
>Alfred se había quedado quieto, sin poder quitar el color hermoso de los ojos de aquel chico que había sonado a ingles, provenía de Inglaterra. Se descubrió repentinamente suspirando por aquel extraño que solo había visto una vez en su vida.<br>Y así comenzaba el juego de Las Vegas 4*.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mayya<strong>_: Fueron trillizos pero hubo un accidente (que explicare más adelante) y ella falleció. Se pronuncia Meiya.

_**Hells Bells – ACDC**_: la verdad no estoy muy familiarizada a esta banda de rock, solo que Alfred me parece el típico chico que oye rock pesado, metal y unas que otras cosas más, así que le pedí a un amigo que me aconsejara alguna canción y me dio esa.

_**Lentes Negros**_: (o de vidrios tintados o algo así) Bueno, la madre de Arthur le decía que sus ojos eran un gran tesoro y que debía cuidarlo de malas personas. Así que la mayoría de las veces cuando sale a lugares que no conoce se pone lentes. Su hermana igual, pero ella tarda menos tiempo en quitárselos por su gran confianza.

_**El juego de Las Vegas**_: Bueno, esta frase se me ocurrió de la nada mientras veía CSI (no se cual, en serio) y había unas tipas celebrando al principio la última noche de soltería de una muchacha y blah blah blah, lo de siempre. Lo que quiero decir con esta frase es que tu apuestas todo sin saber si ganaras o perderás. Ah eso me refiero, que el destino es un juego muy divertido y cruel.

**_Muajajajaja, soy mala (?) les deje con la interrogativa de que sucederá…Pues ¿Qué creen? Anny al principio tiene el carácter de Arthur con desconocidos, y con alguien en especial…Ya lo verán, ya lo verán.  
>Sinceramente a mi no me gustan que pongan adelanto de los cap. Por eso les dejo con la duda~ <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ bueno, aqui seguimos esta historia tan (aun no) romantica.  
>Bueno, bueno, les debo decir que casi dedico este cap a Alfred como protagonista porque...Me dieron ganas de hacerlo (?)<br>El caso es que le dedico este cap a dos amigas mias del Fanfic que las conoci y asdasdsd las amo~  
>Y a mi sobrina, hermana, niña, mi cariño sadasasd la amo mucho~<br>A Myobi (No dire nombres reales por seguridad y wiiiiiiiiiiii~(?) ) asdsad ella es tan genial, me cae muy bien y es muy divertido hablar con ella.  
>A Remulita~ niña te adoro, como no te conoci antes? asdsada es tan genial hablar contigo que me emociono y asdhjasgdashd eso pues (?).<br>A mi Cata, WEYA, TE METÍ~ ESTATE FELIZ~ ESTAS CON MATTHEW Y TODO ASJDHASHDKASDHJ (luego veran que digo (?)).  
>Y eso es todo, disfruten el capitulo que me quedo un poco corto o eso creo~. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All winter Todo el inviern  
><strong>__**We got carried/ Fuimos transportados  
><strong>__**Or way over on the rooftops just get merry/ O abrirse camino en el techo para casarse  
><strong>__**All summer we just hurry/ Todo el verano solo nos apuramos**_

_**So come over just be patient and don't worry/ Así que ven, solo se paciente y no te preocupes  
><strong>__**So come over just be patient and don't worry/ Así que ven, solo se paciente y no te preocupes  
><strong>__**So come over just be patient and don't worry/ Así que ven, solo se paciente y no te preocupes  
><strong>__**So come over just be patient and don't worry/ Así que ven, solo se paciente y no te preocupes**_

_**So come over just be patient and don't worry/ Así que ven, solo se paciente y no te preocupes**_

_**And don't worry… / Y no te preocupes…**_

_**Try / Intenta  
><strong>__**Try / Intenta  
><strong>__**Try / Intenta**_

_**No I don't want to battle from the year to end/No, yo no quiero batallar desde este año hasta el fin**_

_**I don't want to cycle and recycle revenge/Yo no quiero hacer un ciclo ni reciclar venganza**_

_**I don't want to follow death and all of his friends.../Yo no quiero seguir a la muerte y a todos sus amigos**_

* * *

><p>Caminaba arrastrando los pies, suspirando.<br>¿Cómo fue que pensó que podría tener aquel trabajo sin estudios? No tenía posibilidad alguna para que le dijeran "Tiene el trabajo" y salir adelante.  
>El, más que nadie, sabía lo que significaba un "No nos llame, nosotros le llamaremos". Su hermana y el habían estado en esa posición muchas veces cuando veían que la pequeña tenía una pierna de metal y a veces ni siquiera le daban la oportunidad de bailar. Cuantas lagrimas había secado de su Anny por culpa de esos malditos discriminadores. Ella podía bailar mucho mejor que nadie, ella…<br>Era su hermana…  
>Se paró en seco en aquel enorme campus y miro el cielo despejado "¿Qué le puedo decir a mi hermana cuando vaya a buscarla?..." Su Annastacia, que siempre le daba ánimos cuando se deprimía, que siempre estuvo para él cuando tenía malos días. ¿Qué haría? Era simple, buscar un nuevo trabajo que odiaría con su vida y ganar lo suficiente para que su pequeña familia pudiera seguir adelante aunque él no tuviera aquel trabajo con el que había soñado tantas veces…<p>

-¡Señor Kirkland, espere un momento!-

El chico volteo y se encontró con la mirada de ese joven que lo había entrevistado, parecía igual de joven que él, de piel blanca y ojos verdes, con el cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, que lo sostenía una coleta. No era norteamericano, eso lo sabía bien.

-Dígame joven…-  
>-Oh, por favor llámeme Toris, antes de que se me olvide…Leí en su curriculum que dejo los estudios para dedicarse a un trabajo de economía y organizaba los papeleos de aquel lugar, además por lo que veo nunca falto al trabajo durante esos 10 años que estuvo allí y apenas tomaba vacaciones, pero antes que nada, quisiera saber el porqué renuncio a los estudios…Si tiene una buena excusa, puede que tenga una oportunidad de ayudarnos a organizar algunas cosas…-<br>-De que horario es-  
>-Oh es de 9 a.m. hasta las 8 p.m…-<br>-No me sirve-  
>-¿Eh? Pero le ofrecemos una buena cantidad de dinero…-<br>-El horario no me sirve…Tengo que estar afuera a las 2 de la tarde-Insistió Arthur

-¿Puede decirme el por qué lo dejo? –Dijo arqueando una ceja.  
>-…Tenía que cuidar a mi hermana-<p>

Alfred seguía en su mundo pensando en aquel joven de ojos verdes y de cabello rubio, de aspecto tan adulto cuando apenas debían llevarse algunos años, pensaba en sus labios de un rosado tan suave que casi podría saborear el dulce de ellos y su voz tan aterciopelada. Entonces lo supo, se había enamorado de aquel extraño que apenas había visto una vez en la vida.  
>El no creía en el amor realmente, siempre había sentido atracción hacia las chicas, pero nunca para tomarlas de la mano y prometerles el mundo, para casarse y tener hijos juntos. Pero aquel ingles era otra historia.<br>Solo pensar en ese chico hacía que su columna vertebral se volviera de papel, sus ojos brillaran del mismo modo cuando él hablaba de su sueño de ser un gran héroe, incluso más intenso; Sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo tan fuerte que podrían compararse con una manzana, su respiración se agitaba y su corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho antes con alguna chica, convención o aventura en su vida.

Esos ojos verdes habían dado un vuelco a toda su vida; un salto de 180 grados, como si lo que antes de que se vieran el mundo era gris y ahora le regalaban colores para pintarlo. Y quería colorear con ese tono de ojos verdes.

-¡Fortachón, deja de soñar que eres Superman o Batman o cualquier otro súper héroe y hazme caso!-Dijo exasperada una voz femenina que irrumpió en sus pensamientos.  
>-Cata, tranquila…-Intento calmar Matthew a su amiga<br>-Lo siento Mattie, Cat…

-Carajo, que no soy un gato- Gruño la chica.

Catalina era la mejor amiga de Matthew y su guardiana personal (por decirlo de alguna manera) era de cabello negro un poco revoltoso que cubría la mitad de uno de sus ojos, era un poco más baja que Mattie. Tenía sus cambios emocionales radicales, pero siempre era confiable.

-Ahora explícanos en que estabas pensando- Dijo la muchacha resaltando con exageración su acento chileno (Que por lo general molestaba un poco a Alfred y le parecía divertido).  
>-No importa…-Dijo pensando de nuevo en el chico ingles<br>-Pero…¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Alfred NO nos quiere decir que le sucede!-Cata movía los brazos rápidamente.  
>-No tiene fiebre…-Dijo con su voz suave el gemelo menor que tocaba la frente del mayor con suavidad.<br>-¡Oigan, dejen el fastidio! No es tan raro…  
>-Si lo es –Dijeron ambos<br>-Ahora dinos que sucede…Si es una chica, puedo aceptar que…-Intento decir la Chilena para ayudar en cosas de amores.  
>-No es una chica…Es un chico.<p>

La gente de México y Canadá podrían decir claramente que oyeron un fino grito de emoción en el ambiente aquel día tan tranquilo. Los del campo dirían otra cosa. Muchos se asustaron (principalmente los del primer semestres y nuevos) corriendo como locos de un lado al otro pensando que era la alarma de incendio, otros conociendo de quien era el grito solo siguieron en lo suyo, claro, cubriéndose los oídos.

-Cuéntamelo todo- Se sentó frente a él, con una sonrisa de emoción.

Para su salvación, el timbre sonó y el salió corriendo pidiendo disculpas a esas dos personas y a las que casi atropellaba para salvarse el pellejo de su amiga Catalina.  
>Miro su horario y gruño con pesadez. Literatura. No creía que habría algún profesor todavía, así que entro a la clase y se sentó cerca de la pizarra a la derecha donde el grupito de chicos que fastidiaban la clase no se acercaba.<br>Las personas fueron entrando poco a poco al lugar, y observo como los "payasos" entraban. Gilbert, Antonio y Francis estaban como siempre, gritando y contando chistes, también hablando a que chica se llevarían a la cama el viernes.  
>Todos se sentaron en su lugar, pero seguían hablando como si nada ni nadie pudiera detenerles. Suspiro, deseaba poder graduarse, deseaba poder cumplir su sueño, deseaba…<br>Poder ver a ese chico de nuevo…  
>Y como si el mundo estuviera a su favor, como si el destino lo hubiera oído o la suerte del mundo hubiera decidido que él la tendría, entro el chico de ojos verdes al lugar, dejando un portafolio en la mesa y miraba afuera, donde se encontraba el ayudante del director Toris y el mismísimo director observándole con su sonrisa traviesa, Ivan…<p>

No tuvo que saber que ese chico estaba aprueba para ser su profesor de Literatura y se le cayó la boca al suelo. Si esos 3 no se comportaban, posiblemente no lo vería nunca más…Tenia que ayudarle.  
>Estaba dispuesto a gritar cuando su nuevo profesor saco un yesquero y una hoja que decía las reglas. Todo el mundo se quedo callado y le vio.<br>Arthur prendió el yesquero y quemo la hoja poco a poco mientras todos se quedaban boquiabiertos.

-Bien –Dijo mientras apagaba el fuego antes de terminar de consumir la hoja- Como verán, yo no seguiré reglas que no me ayudaran a enseñarles, así que vayan sentándose y callándose la boca o deberé hacerlo yo-

-¿Y cómo halas eso vejestorio?- Dijo Gilbert levantándose, siempre teniendo un ego enorme.

Todos planeaban reírse cuando el diccionario Larousse de ingles (Que posiblemente pesaba 4 kilos) impacto en la cara del alemán y este se sentó sosteniéndose la nariz.

-¡¿Qué mierdas planeaba hacer con eso? ¡¿Matarme?  
>-No, pero tu vocabulario debe mejorar, me vuelves a hablar con palabras inexistentes en el diccionario y créeme que recibirás muchos más grandes que ese –Dijo sonriendo y escribió en la pizarra su nombre- Soy Arthur Kirkland y provengo de Inglaterra<br>-¡Lo que usted me hizo es ilegal!  
>-Oh, no, no es ilegal a menos que te mande al hospital o mueras, lo cual no ha pasado nada y sigues intacto a como entraste, ni siquiera estas sangrando, así que deja de quejarte como un niño pequeño<p>

Todos aun estaban sorprendidos y en shock mientras Gilbert se sentaba en su puesto nuevamente, gruñendo y planeando alguna buena venganza para el profesor. Alfred solo miraba aquella persona como un gran ángel mandado por Ivan, el mismísimo demonio.  
>Arthur dejo de escribir y se volvió a ver a su posible clase si aprobaba para el director como buen profesor, pero tenía que convencerles de que ya estaba en el puesto, o lo comerían vivo.<p>

-Desde ahora seré su profesor de Literatura, y deberán respetarme como tal se respeta a un adulto, lo harán por las buenas oh –Señalo a Gilbert con una sonrisa divertida mientras todos se encogía con un poco de temor, Alfred se derretía en su asiento- será por las malas, y no me quieren de enemigo en el salón-

Ivan miro al ingles sorprendido y sonrió. Apenas había lanzado el diccionario a aquel estudiante le había caído muy bien. Solo faltaba que acabara las clases y le felicitaría por tener el puesto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, bueno, gracias por leer y todo eso~ se los agradezco ~ wiiiii~ ¿Reviews? <em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jojojojo, hola a todos~ aquí estoy con un nuevo cap que me costo a mares porque no encontraba una canción que me inspirara y al final tuve que hacerlo con esta canción que no tiene nada que ver con el tema del capitulo de hoy xDUu._**

**_Bueno, creo que este cap me salio algo corto, no se el porque...Bueeeeeh~ no importa, espero les guste de todos modos~_**

**_Sale el trio con su doble cara, KIKU Y LOVINO SALEN TAMBIÉN! Bueno, ya les dejo todo._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>just a simple conversationSólo una conversación simple**_

_**just a moment is all i takes/Sólo un momento es todo lo que toma**_

_**i wanna be there just to listen/Quiero estar allí sólo para escuchar**_

_**i wanna be here/**_ _**Quiero estar aquí**_

_**& i dont wanna hesitate (oh no)/**_ _**Y no quiero dudar (oh no)**_

_**imagine there was tomorrow/**_ _**Imagina que no hay un mañana**_

_**imagine that i couldnt see ur face/**_ _**Imagina que no pudiera ver tú rostro**_

_**there aint no limit to my sorrow/ No hay límite para mi dolor**_

_**'cause there is nothing that can fill that space/Porque no hay nada que pueda llenar ese espacio**_

_**i put it off for too long/Lo pospuse demasiado tiempo**_

_**i didnt say all that i had to say/No dije todo lo que tenía que decir**_

_**i wanna take the time to right the wrong/**_ _**Quiero tomar el tiempo, hacer bueno lo malo**_

_**before we get to that place/Antes que lleguemos a ese lugar**_

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Carriedo y Gilbert Beilschmidt.<br>Esas 3 personas odiaban con toda su alma a su nuevo profesor de Literatura Arthur Kirkland, proveniente de Inglaterra, Londres. Lo querían fuera, y cuando esos personajes se proponían algo, lo lograban costara lo que costara.

Francis había intentado seducirlo como con 2 profesores antiguos que por "acoso sexual" habían sido despedidos, pero lo que recibió fue una buena cachetada y un apodo de "rana pervertida".  
>Antonio intento emborracharlo con el café que le llevó como con el último profesor que salió borracho y medio desnudo de la última clase. Su sorpresa fue que Arthur se lo hecho a la planta de al lado y seguía haciendo su trabajo como normal mientras decía "Odio con toda mi alma el café".<br>Gilbert era, de alguna manera, más directo. Los últimos dos profesores que había tenido la clase habían sufrido una lesión leve en algún tobillo y muñeca, pero le habían gritado a Toris que nunca más volverían a trabajar en ese lugar por si llegaban a matarlos.  
>Utilizaba fuegos artificiales, o bombas lacrimógenas que su padre les traía de regalo cuando venía de la comisaria, pero nadie podía averiguar si realmente era él, así que no podían expulsarle. Claro que no sabía que Arthur al crecer con 4 hermanos (Que lo odiaban y torturaban todos los días de su infancia y adolescencia) conocía más trucos y trampas que los de Gilbert.<p>

El primer Strike del alemán fue en medio del aula. Había colocado unos pequeños fuegos artificiales debajo de la silla del profesor y se encenderían a control remoto cuando él quisiera; suficiente para que del susto se cayera y se doblara el tobillo.  
>Claro que el chico de ojos verdes era muy observador y vio un cable extraño que salía de la silla y sonrió para el mismo. Obligo a que el chico de ojos rojos y cabello gris se sentara y con un arte que solo un ladrón pudiera tener le quito el control accionando los fuegos artificiales. Las risas ese día no sobraron nunca.<br>El segundo Strike del chico fue en la oficina del profesor, cuando planeaba echarle una un pote lleno de pintura rosa en la cara para vengarse de lo sucedido en clases. Su primer infarto de 5 segundos al ver como aquella pintura caía sobre el regazo del director, manchando un poco su bufanda.  
>Nunca corrió tanto en su vida para salvar su pellejo mientras oía como el profesor destrozaba los autos de todos los alumnos y profesores con un tubo de cañería que el mismo habia arrancado. Nadie se dignaba a decirle algo, pues sabían lo que pasaría si alguno de ellos se quejaba. Toris solo se limitaba a hacer cheques con cada ventana, puerta o alguna otra cosa que aboyara el director de la universidad.<p>

El tercer Strike aun no se efectuaba, y podía quedar ponchado o sacar la pelota del estadio…

* * *

><p>Esa salvación de la pintura rosa se la debía al chico rubio de ojos azules Alfred, un americano con un fuerte acento marcado con complejo de Héroe…<p>

Suspiro con las mejillas un poco encendidas al recordar la sonrisa del chico en cada una de sus clases durante aquel primer mes, sus manos sudaban y sentía que su voz se quebraría apenas viera a ese chico, por eso, con todas las malas ganas del mundo, intentaba evitarlo lo más posible y seguir con su trabajo, pero era prácticamente imposible no ver aquellos ojos azules que podrían derretir todo corazón de ser humano. Se dio cuenta que le atraía el menor cuando empezó a decirle Arthie o Iggy cuando le preguntaba algo y su corazón le daba un vuelco tan enorme que pensaba que se caería en cualquier momento si el norteamericano le volvía a llamar de ese modo.

Empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio con una fuerza sorprendente. No quería pensar en su joven alumno como otra cosa. No, claro que no, el era un profesor de 25 años (se creía adulto por su edad) y el un joven de 21 años que no sabía aun nada de la vida y tenía que aprovecharla todo lo que pudiera, Alfred tenía que estudiar para ser un maravilloso abogado que defendería los derechos de todas las victimas con esa hermosa sonrisa…Debía de tener numerosas novias porque las hormonas lo ordenaban, casarse, tener hijos con esa sonrisa preciosa…  
>Volvió a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio con fuerza nuevamente y se sintió mareado.<p>

-Profesor Arthur-San…-Alzo la vista y observo a Kiku Honda de 28 años, el profesor que impartía Latín, Japonés y Griego estaba en la puerta.

-Oh Kiku, adelante, pase-Dijo mientras fingía arreglar algunos papeles  
>-¿Se encuentra usted bien?-Se fue acercando y tomo puesto delante mío.<p>

-Sí, me encuentro perfectamente y puedes hablarme de "Tu", no me molesta.

-Lamento esto, pero debe saber que en mi cultura siempre debo respetar.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Rio un poco y suspiro- Gracias por cubrirme el viernes, es muy importante ese día porque es…

-La presentación de su hermana, ¿No es así?

Arthur sonrió mirando al japonés, era un buen amigo junto con el lituano, aun que no fueran de la misma edad, se acercaban mucho y los tres tenían la misma madures mental, claro que cada uno se ocupada de su trabajo, sobretodo Toris. Kiku y el ingles sentían pena por el pobre chico, querían saber el porqué trabajaba como ayudante de su jefe (Que realmente daba miedo) teniendo tantas otras oportunidades y el siempre les respondía con una gran sonrisa aun que con tristeza en los ojos que pronto podrían saberlo.

Miro la hora y se levanto, empezando a recoger sus cosas.

-Debo irme, ya debe estar esperándome

-Adelante Arthur-san, yo atenderé su clase mientras usted está en la actuación de Annastacia mañana.

-Gracias nuevamente Kiku- Sonreí mientras apresuraba el paso

Lo que el pobre profesor no sabía era que el trío de amigos lo miraban a lo lejos, esperándolo para su trampa.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto –Dijo Antonio, dudando un poco mientras tenía una lata de pintura en spray

-Oh Mon cheri, no se debe preocupar, solo será una simple amenaza-

-Exacto, no podemos dejar que ese infeliz hijo de puta nos quite nuestro respeto que nos ganamos todo esos 5 años de tortura en la universidad-Dijo sosteniendo con fuerza otra lata.

El español suspiro, no le gustaba mucho esto, ya que el profesor incluso le estaba ayudando en algunas cosas para conseguir trabajo en el periódico donde quería hacer la parte de cultura…Claro que esos dos no debían saber, lo etiquetarían como traidor y sabia en que se metía si eso pasaba. Miro hacia atrás esperando encontrar a Alfred, aquel chico que siempre estaba pendiente de la clase los miraba a lo lejos y le guiña el ojo; esta vestido con una chaqueta de detective y unos lentes oscuro, exagerando todo como si fuera un gran detective. Suspira frustrado, pero es su única salvación de ayudar a Arthur.  
>Los 3 empiezan a seguir al rubio de ojos verdes a gran velocidad, ya que parece que esta apurado y el de ojos azules le sigue por detrás lo más rápido posible, por supuesto que la mayor parte tuvieron que detenerse pues Francis se quedaba coqueteando con algunas mujeres, y Antonio tubo que fingir que le dolía el estomago pues Alfred se había quedado viendo una tienda de historietas y eso retrasaba todo. Para suerte del trío, Arthur se detuvo enfrente de una Academia de Drama, Baile y Canto. El profesor estaba en la entrada esperando a alguien y cada uno hizo una suposición, Incluso Alfred.<p>

-Es profesor de baile-Dijo Antonio  
>-Es un pedófilo- Dijo Gilbert<br>-Tiene una novia-Dijo Francis  
>-Estudia medio tiempo allí-Dijo Alfred<p>

-Espera, el no puede ser un pedófilo…-Intento corregir Antonio

-Es perfecto, lo despedirán por acoso a menores-Sonrió triunfante Gilbert  
>-Mon cheri, incluso eso me parece muy exagerado…-Admitió Francis<p>

-Oh por favor –Dijo mientras sacaba su celular y le daba a la aplicación de cámara- Solo le amenazaremos y el renunciara, entonces recuperaremos nuestro respeto y…

No continuo pues sintió una mano en su hombro que le apretaba con fuerza y dejaba caer su celular al suelo; se voltio y los ojos carmesí se encontraron con los fríos hielo del muchacho americano y trago saliva con fuerza. Francis también se sorprendió de ver al rubio más alto a su lado mientras que Antonio fingiendo sorpresa, suspiraba aliviado de que hubiera llegado a tiempo para detener esa locura…Pero un grito de emoción de una niña hicieron que todos voltearan la cabeza y la mandíbula se les callera al suelo por la sorpresa.

-¡Hermano Ma Arthur!- Gritaba la pequeña.

Corrió hasta su hermano mayor y le abrazo con fuerza mientras el dejaba caer sus cosas para cargarla aun abrazándola, riendo con ella por la sorpresa. Ninguno de aquellas personas que veían la escena pronuncio palabra alguna, pues todos miraban la pierna de metal de la pequeña mientras un nudo se les formaba en la garganta.

Gilbert se dio la espalda y guardo su celular, caminando de regreso por donde habían venido, esperando encontrar una para de autobús para regresar a casa, Francis solo se limito a montarse en un taxi mientras que Alfred miraba perdidamente a Arthur quien caminaba en la dirección opuesta y el decidió seguirles.

Antonio suspiro, nunca había estado tan aliviado y se dio la vuelta para ir al metro cuando choco contra alguien, tirando los libros de música al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería…-Intento disculparse

-¡Maldito bastardo, fíjate por donde caminas, idiota!-Dijo el chico con su acento italiano bien marcado

Antonio no pudo evitar cautivarse por los ojos chocolates de aquel chico, piel blanca y de expresión seria y divertida a la vez para su (no tan) sano juicio incluso tenía un rulo con la mitad de un corazón. Nunca pensó que se enamoraría de aquel chico que entraba corriendo a la academia.  
>Tenia que pasar más seguido por allí.<p>

Tanta locura para al final no poder hacer nada, rindiéndose.

_**"Strike 3, estas fuera"**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y que tal? ¿Algún comentario? Se que Lovino no sale mucho...Pero en el próximo si saldrá mas aun, y también, también otros personajes~<br>Hasta luego~ ¿Reviews?  
>Si alguien desea mi msn, puede pedírmelo. <em>**


End file.
